


The Flower Shop

by crazyassfxngirl



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, M/M, florist and tattoo artist au, ibuki and sayaka are mentioned, lots of flower research went into this, request/gift
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6903541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyassfxngirl/pseuds/crazyassfxngirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mondo Owada has finally decided to man up and ask Ishimaru Kiyotaka out, the only problem his he doesn't know how to. Chihiro decides to help him out by going to Ishimaru's flower shop and asking him what his favorite flowers are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Flower Shop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vannilliaify](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vannilliaify/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mondo Owada has finally decided to man up and ask Ishimaru Kiyotaka out, the only problem his he doesn't know how to. Chihiro decides to help him out by going to Ishimaru's flower shop and asking him what his favorite flowers are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Vannilliaify for their wonderful au. I now it was suppose to be a oneshot but school's been kicking me in the ass so now it a twoshot... Sorry! Did the linking work? Idk.

*

“You’re a stalker, y’know that Mondo?” Leon Kuwata stated as he plopped down on one of the chairs and spun around.

“It’s not stalking, it’s called observing.” Mondo replied.

“To pursue or approach stealthily, well I guess you’re not stalking then cause you’re being anything but stealthy.” Chihiro confirmed, tapping something on his phone.

“I am too being stealthy, shut up Chi.”

“Are you sure? All he has to do is look to the right and he’ll see you staring right through his goddamn window.”

“He cannot!” Mondo protested, standing his ground.

“Dude, you should really move.” Leon stated as he spun around once more.

Mondo sighed and stared out the window of his tattoo parlour, looking through to the red and white flower shop adorned with different types of beautiful flowers. He turned away from the window and asked, “Fine, what do you want me to do. I barely know him.”

“Then get to know him!” Chihiro exclaimed, “He owns a flower shop, get him some of his favourite flowers.”

“Chihiro, I can’t just walk up to him and ask for his favourite frickin’ flowers, buy them  _ from  _ him, and then give them to him.”

“Then don’t buy them from him. Leon and I will go to his store, talk to him, ask about a few of his favourite flowers and then tell you.” He turned to Leon, “Right Leon, you’ll come with me, right?”

Leon looked up and Chihiro’s face, huffed and slowly abandons his spinning chair, “Sure, I’ll come. I wanna buy Sayaka and Ibuki some flowers to congratulate them on their tour. We can just do it then.” 

“Great, so you’re all set. So all you need to do is buy the flowers and say your pitch.” Chihiro turned to Chihiro, looking him straight in the eye despite the huge height difference, “ _ Don’t _ mess this up.”

Mondo wasn’t sure of what he was more afraid of; messing up his confession to Kiyotaka or having to face Chihiro’s rage and Leon’s teasing afterwards.

*

Leon and Chihiro walked into the flower shop, a little ring telling of their arrival. They walked in, staring at all the beautiful flowers that adorned the inside of the shop. 

A voice caught their attention, “Hello, my name is Kiyotaka! Would you like some help or would you prefer to look around yourself?” A boy with black, spiky hair with red eyes in an apron with a name tag stating his name. 

“Uh, yeah,” Leon said walking up to the desk on the other end of the store, “I want to buy some congratulation flowers for two friends of mine. Do you have any idea of what I could get them.” 

“Hmm,” Ishimaru walked out from behind the desk and started looking at the flowers on display. “Is there a certain colour you want or…”

“…Pink, purple or blue would be nice. But it doesn’t really matter as long as they mean something kind and look nice.”

After looking around for a minute or two, Ishimaru came back with three different bouquets in his hands.

“You could take red and yellow roses or tulips. The red means love and the yellow means friendship. When you mix them together they mean congratulations. Alstroemerias represent fortune and friendship, and they’re pink so they go with your colour of choice. Lastly, pink carnations mean love, pride and admiration. Would you like to pick out of these three or would you like me to bring some others?”

“Nah, I like these ones.” Leon pointed at the pink carnations.

“Alright then! I'll go wrap them for you!” And with that he walked behind the desk, crouched down and started looking at all the wrapping paper. 

“So, what's your favourite flower?” Chihiro questioned after Ishimaru came back holding the wrapped flowers. 

“Hmmm,” Ishimaru paused for a moment as he thought of flowers that he thought represented him. “Possibly Adonises, Cherry trees and maybe Dogbanes? I’m not really sure, I’ve never thought of it that deeply before.”

“Oh, alright!” Chihiro chirped, satisfied with the information he had just received. He turned to Leon, “Have you payed yet?”

“Umm, yeah.” Leon showed him the bag of flowers and the receipt he was holding.

“Great.” He grabbed his companion's arm and made a beeline to the door. “Thanks Ishimaru! We’ll see you later!” And with that they doorbell rang once again and they were gone.

“...Bye…” Ishimaru waved awkwardly as they left the store.

_‘This is great!’_ Chihiro thought as they made their way back to Mondo’s house. _‘I just hope Mondo doesn’t somehow manage to mess this up.'_

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Vannilliaifyfor their wonderful au. I now it was suppose to be a oneshot but school's been kicking me in the ass so now it a twoshot... Sorry! Did the linking work? Idk.


End file.
